


Not an Emergency (I Need You)

by with_regrets (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May Is NOT Ignored, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hugging, I Wanted This Fic To Be Accessible To Most Audiences, No Sex, OH! The Violence Is Pretty Tame Too, Pepper Has A Heart, Pepper Needs a Hug, Peter Needs a Hug, Really Dialogue Heavy Like What The Heck Is Wrong With Me And How Did I Barely Notice, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/with_regrets
Summary: Peter, Tony, and Pepper learn to reach out for support in battle and in life (with the help of May).*Rated "for teens" because of mild cursing and brief dick jokes.*





	1. Peter's Drug Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This fic is already finished, I'm just in the process of editing the other chapters - so no worries, this won't be an abandoned fic! There will be four chapters in total.

So maybe Peter shouldn’t have taken on the entire cartel camped in the warehouse on his own without scouting it first. But hey, they were about to ship out questionable substances to a  _ middle school _ supplier - he had to act quickly! 

 

A tingle shot up his spine and Peter changed the trajectory of his swing to avoid a bullet.

 

“Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!” Peter sang out to drown out the thumping of his own heart.

 

**Your heart rate is significantly elevated** , Karen intoned.  **I recommend you remove yourself from the situation and take deep breaths.**

 

“Thanks, Karen, but the only way out is through. I don’t want any kids being exposed to whatever drugs these guys are planning on selling them, and they’ve already spotted me. Give me a minute to take these guys down and I promise we’ll do some breathing exercises.”

 

**I don’t breathe.**

 

Peter was about to tell his favorite AI that he was being facetious, but then he noted the slightly amused tone Karen had used. He felt affection blossom in his chest for her, the AI was trying to calm him down with some of her dry humor.

 

“Activate web-netting.” Peter really needed to end this before the middle school kid he heard one of the guys talk to on the phone showed up.

 

**Net-webbing activated.**

 

Even when his overactive brain jumbled up words, Karen always understood him. She was probably the only one who did, and he loved her for it. 

 

Peter shot off webs to five clustered bad guys that would keep them netted up for three hours unless someone sliced them free while dodging a few more bullets. His spidey-sense was a constant presence in the back of his neck now, and it was getting harder to distinguish individual threats.

 

He heard an almost indecipherable  _ zoom _ and shot a second web to get out of the way of yet another bullet. Happy about his super-hearing but dejected about the overworked spidey-sense, Peter was still only mildly worried about getting shot. Damn, he hated guns. 

 

How many bad guys left? He webbed two up outside the warehouse before coming in and netted five inside, so that was seven down. A quick count told him he still had seventeen to go. That is, not counting any that might be in a different location. Or the middle schooler, of course.

 

Another net shot off, and four more went down. Thirteen to go. Six more  _ zooms _ and Peter managed to evade five. The sixth one grazed just below his ribs, and Peter bit back a scream. Contrary to popular belief, he didn’t have a healing factor. 

 

**Peter, you have taken a GSW to the bottom of the left costa. It is not immediately life-threatening, but if you must cease strenuous physical activity or risk expanding the wound and have a syncope episode caused by blood loss** **_._ **

 

“Can’t do that, Karen,” Peter panted out. “How much time do I have before I pass out?

 

**I estimate seven minutes and twenty-three seconds.**

 

Peter dodged two more bullets and netted four more baddies. Nine to go.

 

**I estimate six minutes and eighteen seconds** **_._ **

 

“Text Mr. Stark.”

 

**Direct messaging activated** **_._ **

 

“‘Hey, Mr. Stark. This isn’t an emergency, but if you have a free moment it would be nice to have a bit of a hand at the location of my suit because I know you have a tracker on it. Help of the, um, super variety. If you have time. It’s not super emergent.’ Send text.”

 

**Message sent** **_._ **

 

Peter wanted to keep netting bad guys, but they caught on quickly to the netting and decided to spread out. He hated smart bad guys. 

 

“Default webbing.”

 

**Default webbing activated.**

 

All nine baddies were shooting at Peter now, and it was getting harder to evade the bullets. One managed to slice the outside of his right bicep, and Karen adjusted his remaining level of consciousness to about four minutes.  _ At least the adrenaline is keeping the pain away _ , Peter lied to himself.

 

Peter had to support most of his weight while swinging on his right side to take the pressure off his injured left one, but he could feel the tear in his arm open slightly.

 

**Three minutes and thirty-two seconds.**

 

Peter webbed two more guys but felt a stabbing pain that made the edges of his vision blacken when his ribs expanded as he reached out his wrist to web them.  _ Ow _ .

 

**Two minutes and fourteen seconds. Every time you move, you speed up the time it will take to lose consciousness.**

 

_ I noticed _ , Peter wanted to sass, but his vision was still swimming and he was worried his words would slur together. The seven were still shooting, and it was getting harder to evade the bullets through the pain and general dizziness.

 

Through the rushing blood pounding in his ears, he almost missed the sound of thrusters approaching in the distance. Peter smiled weakly.

 

“You guys are in  _ so _ much trouble now.” He told the remaining seven.

 

Tony flew through the only window at the top of one of the walls, shattering it, and Peter couldn’t help but wonder if he practiced his grand entrances at the Tower or if they came naturally to him.

 

“Hi, Spidey,” Tony drawled. “Got yourself in a sticky situation, didn’t you?”

 

“Was that a web-pun?” Peter webbed one more guy to try to prove to Tony that he wasn’t completely hopeless, but his audible groan subverted his attempts to seem like the situation was under control.

 

**Forty-two seconds.**

 

“As if I would  _ ever _ ,” Tony scoffed, and if Peter wasn’t worried about sounding winded from his latest stab of pain, he would have made a reference to Tony being so much like Cher from  _ Clueless _ . 

 

“Get high,” was all the warning got before Tony set off a mild boom with his thrusters that affected everyone on the bottom ten feet of the warehouse, knocking them all out. Sticking to the roof now, Peter motioned to web them all individually, but Tony stopped him.

 

“They’ll all be unconscious for at least ten minutes. Police are three minutes out.”

 

**Twenty-eight seconds.**

 

Peter nodded and returned his right hand to the roof.

 

“Listen, there’s a kid. Middle schooler. Bad guys wanted him to sell drugs to his schoolmates. You gotta talk him out of the life.” Peter spoke quickly, but Tony was able to keep up.

 

“Sure thing, Pete. But why can’t you do it?”

 

**Five seconds.**

 

“Because I’m about to…” Peter’s vision finally went dark and he unstuck from the wall, free-falling to the floor. Tony flew down instantly and caught him well before he hit the ground.

 

“ _ Not emergent _ , my ass,” he grumbled as he flew Peter to the Tower to get checked out.

 

* * *

 

Tony was adjusting the gears of one of his bots while Pepper smiled at him from the doorway of his “garage”. Apparently, some of his little inventions  _ do _ require maintenance every now and then, if the stain on his shirt was any indication. 

 

“Maybe you’re losing your touch,” Pepper teased. “Don’t worry, it’s natural in your old age.”

 

“Like hell I’m losing my touch.” Tony was twisting apart some wires and squeezed a little too hard at the insinuation. “I programmed these little shits  _ ten years _ ago! If anything, I was a bit heavy-handed back then and I’m only getting better with the years. Like wine.”

 

“Or like the champagne your bot spilled on you.”

 

“You wound me, Pepper. I’m wounded.” Tony paused his ministrations for a second to appreciate her laugh. It reminded him of wind chimes: light and musical. 

 

**Mr. Stark, you have an incoming message from Peter Benjamin Parker that seems to require your immediate attention.**

 

The lighthearted tone ended immediately.

 

“Play it, FRIDAY.”

 

After the little warehouse incident, Tony had tinkered with Karen’s messaging program so that, instead of sending Tony a message in text format, a voice recording of Peter’s message was sent to him instead. This way Tony would know the  _ actual _ condition he was in, not whatever state Peter was pretending at. 

 

“ _ Hey, Mr. Stark _ ,” Peter panted out quietly. Pepper glanced at Tony with eyes widened in alarm. She knew Peter had been shot a month ago at the warehouse and was understandably concerned about him now. He had only just made a full recovery.

 

“ _ So, uh, this isn’t an emergency, but if you have a second could you please track me to my location? _ ” 

 

“FRIDAY-” Tony began, but the AI beat him to it.

 

**I’ve already tracked him and pinned the location to your suit’s GPS, sir.**

 

Tony’s suit started to form around him as Peter’s voice continued to ring out shakily.

 

“ _ I can manage this on my own, but I think the drug guys might miss you. Smiley face emoji, the one with the eyebrows. Send message. _ ”

 

“Christ, Pete! Seriously with the cartel again?” Tony muttered to himself, then walked over and placed a kiss on Pepper’s forehead.

 

“Be back as soon as I can.” Pepper nodded.

 

“Keep him safe, I’ll tell medbay to be on alert.” 

 

“Thanks, Pep. I love you.” 

 

“Love you,” she smiled with the hint of concern playing at her eyes as Tony shot off after Peter. 

 

He understood the concern. Peter was terrible at asking for help, something about teenage insecurity making him think he was a nuisance or something. If Peter was beating around the bush about needing help, it meant the kid was genuinely in trouble. That’s why Tony rushed after him so quickly during the warehouse incident and that’s why he was doing the same thing now. 

 

**ETA is twenty seconds, sir.**

 

“Thank you, FRIDAY.” Tony saw the map of their layout for a second and cursed.

 

“Damn it, Spider-boy, another warehouse?” 

 

**Ten seconds.**

 

Wait! Tony almost forgot to come up with a witty line.  _ Think of something to chastise Peter with while simultaneously making him feel at ease. Something warehouse-related, but not so obvious. Oh, got it! _

 

Tony shot through  _ another _ high window. This warehouse was practically identical to the one he stormed the month before, only significantly larger. He spotted the spiderling slumped against a wall in metal shackles. Tony’s heart skipped a beat, and he chose to let anger at the whoever was responsible dominate over his fear. 

 

“They say those who never learn from history are doomed to repeat it, kid.”

 

“George Santayana,” Peter wheezed out. Even through his worry and rage, Tony managed a smile at the little brainiac. Decathlon nerd.

 

“That’s right, kid.” Looking around Tony assessed the situation pretty quickly. This seemed to be the main hive of the cartel organization, and there were easily thirty net-webs holding over a hundred guys. About twenty individual webs held more people, but there were still a good thirty or forty others loose. One of those men was standing directly next to Peter.

 

“Enough of the nerd shit, ya?” The guy was bald with defensive body language and a heavy New York accent. He was acting casual, but his eyes screamed fear - good. Then he pointed a gun at Peter’s head - not so good.

 

“You’re gonna give me a helicopter with no tracking crap in it, got it? And don’t tell me you can’t afford it, cause I know you can swing it, tin man.” The man’s voice wasn’t shaking, but he kept bouncing on his feet nervously. Tony was trying to figure out how to use his fear against him when Peter laughed, distracting the both of them.

 

Quick as a viper, one of Peter’s hands broke out of its manacle and crunched the barrel of the man’s gun, solving Tony’s problem for him.

 

“I really hate guns,” Peter deadpanned. Tony could relate. He sent out a blast that freed Peter from the remaining manacle, sensing Peter had used all his remaining super strength to get out of the first one.

 

“Get high.” Tony was getting a serious sense of deja vu and saw Peter launch upwards from the corner of his eye as he released a low-powered thrust exactly like the one at the first warehouse. A moment later, Peter dropped nimbly to a crouch on the floor next to Tony, wobbling as he stood. Tony instinctively reached out to stabilize him.

 

“Jesus, kid. Did you get shot again?” As his helmet retracted, he swore he could hear Peter huff at him and marveled at how the teen could  _ still _ manage to sass under the circumstances.

 

“More like tased.” Tony wanted to growl but settled for narrowing his eyes at the boy.

 

**SWAT will be arriving to take the criminals in two minutes, sir.**

 

“FRIDAY says the authorities will be here soon. So now you tell me what the hell happened before I have them put you in a time-out. You have two minutes.” 

 

Peter startled under his supportive arm, then started speaking a mile a minute. Fortunately, geniuses understand geniuses.

 

“Well, see, after I got shot Aunt May made me stay in bed for so long and I started getting really restless - I think they call it cabin fever? And I was still worried about that kid who was gonna be scared into selling drugs, not that you didn’t do a good job of talking him out of it! I was just worried that there were gonna be other kids like him who were getting pressured by the cartel to sell, so I did some investigating from my phone about them and Ned helped me to find their headquarters. 

 

“But I didn’t drag Ned into it! He’s more of my guy in the chair than a sidekick, not that he would ever be a sidekick, if anything I’d probably be  _ his _ sidekick. Actually, now that I think about it, MJ would be the main hero and we’d be  _ her _ sidekicks. Anyway, I wanted to take them down before they dragged any other kids into the mess. I thought that I had a handle on it because I was able to scout this time, but then I got tazed over and over again and suddenly things weren’t so handled. Thanks for coming, by the way.”

 

Tony blinked, absorbing all the information Peter bombarded him with. After a beat to make sure the kid was done talking, he nodded once. 

 

**Swat will be here in thirty seconds.**

 

“I’m gonna carry you to the Tower and don’t you dare argue.”

 

Peter nodded frantically, likely scared that Tony would leave him with the authorities if he said the wrong thing. Tony struggled to maintain his poker face. Tony leaving behind Peter - as if!  _ Better stop watching so many nineties movies. I’m starting to sound like Cher _ , Tony thought to himself.

 

Tony picked him up and headed toward an awaiting Pepper. Even through his metal suit, he could feel Peter’s muscles twitch with exhaustion and pain. 

 

Peter really needed to work on his definition of  _ not an emergency _ .

 

* * * 


	2. Puns and Projects and Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter isn't the only one who needs help. Enjoy!

Aunt May told Peter he couldn’t even  _ think _ about going on duty until he finished his physics project. He promised her he wouldn’t, but now he was having a crisis of conscience in the form of a text message.

 

_ Swing by Rockefeller Center if it isn’t past your bedtime. Not an emergency, only having a bit of a pest problem. _

 

The last time Mr. Stark had asked him for a favor was  _ Germany _ . If that didn’t elude to the magnitude of the situation, then Peter didn’t know what would. Plus, Mr. Stark had an anxiety problem, even if he tried to not let it show. It would take something big for him to overcome his fear of putting people in danger and reach out. Mr. Stark had a bit of an issue with asking for help.

 

Peter took a deep breath. His functional model rocket wasn’t due for three more days and he already went to the scrap yard to get all of his supplies. That was plenty of time, right? Scrambling out of his civvies, Peter shot a web up to the ceiling to shift a tile and let his Spidey duffle drop. Quickly donning what May affectionately called his onesie, he carefully and oh-so-quietly lifted his window and swung toward the Center.

 

“That was totally a pun!” He suddenly realized.

 

**It certainly appears so.**

 

Karen sounded amused, and he was glad one of them was able to keep calm. He knew from experience that he could get to the Center in under ten minutes if he was in a rush, but that still seemed too long for Mr. Stark to be in whatever situation he was in the middle of. Peter needed to do something, to come up with some sort of plan so he wouldn’t make everything worse.

 

“Karen, can you connect with FRIDAY to show me what Mr. Stark is seeing?”

 

**I’ve requested access. It should take only a moment for her to respond.**

 

Peter had the momentary flash of imagery of Karen and FRIDAY chatting virtually when the suits weren’t being worn and smiled. It was unlikely that they would, but he liked the idea of it anyway.

 

**Connecting feeds.**

 

From Mr. Stark’s perspective, it looked like he was hovering a few feet away from the observation deck. Standing on the deck opposite him was a man in a brown dress shirt and black slacks looking slightly manic with his glasses nearly falling off of his tiny nose. The guy looked like a community college professor on too much coffee.

 

“Call off your dogs,” Peter could hear Tony say. Professor-guy looked deeply affronted.

 

“They’re not my  _ dogs _ , they’re my experiments! Much more precious than mere canines.” Ah, so Professor-guy was actually Mad Scientist-guy.

 

“If they’re so precious to you, then why are you letting them hurt themselves to get to me?” Mr. Stark looked down for what he assumed was solely the benefit of Peter and could see humanoid creatures with various animal-like qualities climbing the center to get to him. 

 

“You’re not really worried about them hurting each other, are you Tony?” Mad Scientist-guy sneered at Mr. Stark.

 

No, he wouldn’t be. He’s  _ Iron Man _ . Mr. Stark was probably afraid of other people getting hurt in the crosshairs. But why were they trying to get to him in the first place? Well, Mad Scientist-guy was mad for a reason. The feed cut out when Peter was a few swings away.

 

**FRIDAY has advised me there are also subjects flying above Mr. Stark. The man he’s talking to commands them to attack if he raises his thrusters. Do you have a plan, Peter?**

 

“Yes, I do, Karen. Thank you for the feed. Activate web-stunners”

 

**Web stunner’s activated.**

 

Peter made a wide swing to come behind Mad Scientist-guy’s blind spot and webbed him. A low buzzing was heard as the man was safely (for the most part) knocked out with low electronic emissions. All at once the flying and climbing humanoids retreated calmly.

 

“Hey, Mr. Stark! Should we try to get the weird human/animal hybrids?” At the last second, Peter realized he didn’t think of a cool catchphrase when he landed and internally chided himself for it.

 

“No, they were only following commands. They should be fine now that Dr. Heiter here is out of commission.”

 

“Dr. Heiter!” Peter slapped his own forehead. “That’s  _ so _ much better than Mad Scientist-guy.”

 

Mr. Stark chuckled and clapped Peter on the back as an empty metal suit appeared to take away the webbed baddie of the week for him.

 

“Thanks for showing up, kid. There were only so many ways I could stop those things without hurting them. I’m not exactly sure how human they are, you know?” Peter nodded. He also didn’t like causing unnecessary pain and the state of those hybrids  _ was _ weird. 

 

“Any time, Mr. Stark.” Mr. Stark rolled his eyes.

 

“For the millionth time, call me Tony.” Peter nodded again and Tony’s lip tugged toward the hint of a smile at his compulsive need be respectful to every adult he meets.

 

“What exactly was going on, Mr. Sta - Tony? What did that guy want?” Tony hovered over next to Peter and stood on the deck with him, sighing deeply. He sat down on the floor and retracted his helmet, and Peter mimicked him by sitting cross-legged and pulling his mask off.

 

“I have something he wants.” Peter remained silent, waiting for Tony to continue. 

 

“Last week the FBI raided one of his labs and took all of the equipment this guy has been using to splice and modify DNA from various animals and humans. They wanted to secure the research and gave it to me to give to SHIELD. I’m the only non-SHIELD person who knows where all that twisted crap is. The guy, I think his name is Bob or something. I’m just gonna call him Bob. Bob can’t continue this line of experimentation without the research and equipment. 

 

“He wants the coordinates and, obviously, I’m not gonna give them to him. But there were civilians here who were getting hurt. I sent in my fleet of suits to protect them, but I was worried he would set his experiments after them instead of me. It was bad enough they got caught in the crosshairs, I didn’t want them to directly target other people. I could tell he was getting to that point before you swooped in and took him out in  _ two damn seconds _ .”

 

Tony paused his ramble to ruffle Peter’s hair. Peter’s heart swelled at the show of affection.

 

“The problem isn’t over, Bob had a lab partner. I’m looking into finding her before she finds me. I’m not too worried, SHIELD will interrogate Bob and hopefully, he’ll provide the information we need.” 

 

“That sounds good. Will you keep me posted?” Tony looked at Peter, gaging the seriousness in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’ll keep you posted, kid.” Peter smiled and Tony smiled around him. 

 

**Pardon the interruption, but you’re getting a call from Aunt May, Peter.**

 

They both looked down at the mask in Peter’s hands from where Karen has spoken and then Peter’s tensed like a coiled spring.

 

“OH SHIT, SHE’S GONNA KILL ME!”

 

Peter hastily put his mask back on while accepting the call and jumped off the deck while shooting a web out. Tony could faintly hear him saying  _ I’m so so so so so _ and wondered how long it would take him to finally get to  _ sorry _ . 

 

Laughing to himself, Tony reshielded his face. 

 

“FRIDAY, how many missed calls do I have from Pepper?”

 

**Six, Mr. Stark** .

 

“Fuck.”

 

* * *

 

Pepper Potts is a strong woman who doesn’t need anybody to be complete. She is intelligent, she is beautiful, she is capable, she is already fulfilled. So when the doctors told her she couldn’t have kids six months ago, Pepper didn’t cry. Even though her heart was broken, she kept a pleasantly neutral expression on her face. 

 

“Oh. I see,” is all she told the doctor. She turned to Tony, who had grief written all over his face but was obviously trying to mask it. Poor boy, Pepper could read him like a book. They sat next to each other in front of the desk of the private office in the fertility clinic.

 

“I’ll give you two a moment,” the doctor said as he none-too-subtly placed a box of kleenex next to his nameplate on the desk.

 

“There’s always adoption,” Tony said at the exact same time Pepper asked, “Are you okay?”

 

They looked at each other and smiled - Tony a watery, shaky smile and Pepper a tightly controlled one with sadness in her eyes.

 

“Tony,” she said resignedly.

 

“I know,” he answered just as soft. “I know, we talked about this.”

 

“It’s dangerous,” she whispered.

 

“It’s dangerous,” he agreed. 

 

“The risks…”

 

“There are a lot of risks for a kid adopted into a family like ours. He could be a target to so many threats: political, financial, otherworldly.” Tony suddenly leaned forward to her and she knew what was coming.

 

“But Pep, a kid born from us would be facing the exact same risks. Please, we could try adoption. There’s no difference, he’d still be our kid.” His tone and eyes were so pleading, Pepper wanted so  _ badly _ to say okay. 

 

“A kid up for adoption can be adopted from parents who aren’t at risk of getting killed every other day. A kid we make would only ever have us. That’s the difference. Kids deserve at least a chance of safety, Tony. We talked about this.”

 

Tony leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes with one hand. Pepper took his other hand in both of hers.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said at the exact same time he said, “I’m being selfish.”

 

Tony dropped his hand from his face and looked his wife in the eyes.

 

“No, honey, no. Please don’t be sorry you did nothing wrong,  _ nothing _ .”

 

Pepper nodded more to herself than anything, and finally the stone that was her composure cracked and she let out broken sobs. Tony got up and led her out of her chair, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

 

“You’re perfect, Pep. Absolutely perfect. You’re all I need. I’m so lucky I have you. Don’t worry, everything is gonna be okay. You’ll see, everything is gonna work out. I don’t need kids, all I need is you. We’re gonna be okay. Everything’s gonna be okay. I love you.” Tony’s voice cracked on  _ love _ and she wondered when he started crying, too, and how long he had been holding himself back from it. 

 

That was half a year ago to the day. Since then, their marriage had been like a second honeymoon. Tony started buying her more flowers, then chocolates, then donating to charities in her name. She opened the Stark Scholarship Foundation, hosted galas to raise awareness for those who lived with PTSD, and learned to make shawarma. They kept pouring support and gestures of affection to each other and never tired of it. 

 

But Pepper knew why they were doing it, and she tried not to let that cast a shadow over the strengthening of their relationship. Now, though, it seemed like the shadow was finally passing. Tony didn’t have dark rings under his eyes anymore and Pepper’s laugh didn’t feel as heavy.

 

“Peter’s gonna sleep over tonight. He’s a few minutes out. Is that okay?” Tony’s question snapped Pepper back to the present. 

 

“He’s got a big project due tomorrow and wants my help on it. Plus, his aunt is working the night shift at the hospital and I don’t think it’s a good idea for a teenager to spend the night alone, if my history as a teenager is any indication.”

 

“I didn’t know you as a teenager, hon.” 

 

“And thank God for that,” Tony chuckled, provoking a grin out of her.

 

“Of course he can stay. Peter’s welcome any time, he knows that.”

 

“Thanks babe, you’re the best. I’ve been coming up with some modifications to his suit that I can’t wait for him to take a look at.”

 

“Don’t even think about it. Tony Stark, that boy is going to be working on his project without you distracting him.” Tony gave her puppy dog eyes that almost made her lose the grip she had on her pretend-angry face.

 

“It’ll only take two minutes! Even less!”

 

“You’re right, even less. It'll take no minutes because you’re going to  _ help with on his project _ .” 

 

As they continued their playful quarrel, Pepper noticed how light the air had become again. 

 

_ I don’t need kids, all I need is you. We’re gonna be okay. Everything’s gonna be okay. _

 

Tony was right, she decided. Everything really was going to be okay. But not because they didn’t have any kids. After all, Peter was only a few minutes away.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Dick and His Equipment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (**No sex, nothing even close to sex, sex not even mentioned, don't let the chapter title mislead you**)
> 
> The ever-elusive lab assistant makes herself known, and so has another person that Tony has been keeping hidden from Peter.

Peter had been fighting for twelve minutes. He didn’t need to ask Karen, he simply knew. He had been fighting for twelve minutes. Twelve minutes doesn’t sound so bad on paper, but the fight was positively exhausting.

 

**You’re running low on web-formula.**

 

“Fantastic.” 

 

Dr. Bob’s mutated humanoids had finally made a reappearance, but they had seemed to specifically be targeting Peter this time. Taking a breather in front of a billboard, he tried to ascertain how many hybrids were left - it seemed about fifty. The doctor-lady was nowhere in sight, and Peter had the sinking suspicion that she had done what her partner couldn’t and have their hybrids carry out commands without vocal confirmation.

 

That meant two things: one, Peter needed to take down each individual hybrid because there was no way to get them all to stop at once like the last time. And two, if Peter couldn’t end this in one fell swoop, he needed Tony’s help. After all, this was kind of Tony’s baddie and it was bad manners for heroes to take on another hero’s bad guy.

 

“Karen, text Tony.”

 

**Direct messaging activated** **_._ **

 

“Hey, Mr. Stark. It’s not an emergency, but I thought you’d want to know that Dr. Bob’s hybrids are out playing with me tonight. I’m running low on formula and, uh, I wouldn’t be opposed to another team-up. If you’re not busy, of course. Smiley face emoji, the one with no eyebrows this time. Send text.”

 

**Message sent.**

 

“Karen, how low is my supply?”

 

**Your canisters are at five percent capacity.**

 

“Spectacular.” Peter really didn’t want to leave fifty hybrids for Tony to deal with alone, especially when they had to be taken down individually. Peter shot another web to restrain one of the flyers and slowed it’s decent so it wouldn’t be too hurt, though he still didn’t know if the creatures were capable of feeling pain.

 

**If you keep taking on the hybrids, you won’t be able to swing home.**

 

Which meant that if Peter were to fall from a great height, or needed to save himself from an attack he wouldn’t be able to.

 

“Fan-fucking-tastic.”

 

“Language.” Peter jumped in the air as Tony appeared behind him. Later, Peter would wonder why his spidey-sense didn’t feel the need to alert him to Tony’s presence or give him the urge to keep a sharper ear out. 

 

“Easy, kid. You okay?” Tony stepped onto the platform in front of the billboard.

 

“Yeah, I’m not hurt or anything. Just seriously outnumbered.” Peter gave Tony a rundown of the past few minutes and had to keep reminding himself to say  _ Tony _ instead of  _ Mr. Stark _ . Half the time, though, he would say  _ Mr. Tony _ , but the older man seemed to get a kick out of it if the smile he could hear in his voice was any indication. 

 

“Alright, I’ve adjusted my thrusters since the last time we saw these guys to work on them. One shot and we’ll be back in business.” Peter perked up at that and gave him a thumbs up. 

 

Tony stepped off the platform and lowered himself, releasing the small blast.

 

The hybrids stopped attacking each other to get to the pole Peter was residing on and collapsed. 

 

“I’ll web the ones who’re still flying,” Peter chimed in helpfully.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Tony warned him. “I got them, you stay put.” 

 

Peter deflated a little, but he knew Tony was right. He blasted the remaining creatures and carried them down to the floor. 

 

“SHIELD will be here before they wake up. You said you have no idea why they were after you?” Tony stepped back onto the platform and sat down, letting his legs dangle over the edge and unmasking while Peter followed suit.

 

“No idea. The lab assistant-”

 

“Martha.”

 

“Martha probably wanted to use me to get to you. Maybe kidnap me and trade me for Bob and his research.”

 

“Richard.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It turns out the ‘Mad Scientist-guy’ is more of a Dick than a Bob.”

 

“Oh, then Dick. Maybe to trade me for Dick and his equipment.”

 

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. Once the chuckles died down, Peter asked a question.

 

“How many of those hybrids do you think there are?” Tony breathed in and out slowly before answering.

 

“I don’t know, kid. SHIELD says they can feel pain like most living creatures, but their change is irreversible. They’re more animal than human at this point. They don’t even know what they are. They’re more like aggressive monkeys and flying apes than person at this point. I’m sorry, I know it’s not what you wanted to hear.”

 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, Tony. It sucks, that’s all.” 

 

“Yeah, it sucks.” 

 

Tony looked over the New York skyline and pretended for a moment he couldn’t see the SHIELD choppers in the distance.

 

“Come on kid, let's go grab a bite. Pepper makes a mean shawarma and I know you have a ridiculously fast metabolism.”

 

Tony stood and Peter scrambled to his feet. Right before Tony took off, Peter stopped him.

 

“Wait!” 

 

“What is it, kid?” 

 

Peter held out his arms in the universal gesture for  _ carry me _ . 

 

Tony rolled his eyes, but his eyes crinkled with amusement. He picked Peter up, silently thanking his lucky stars that the iron suit could easily carry the boy’s weight.

 

“Don’t judge me, my formula is running low.”

 

“Don’t worry, little spider. We’ll get you some formula at home and rock you to sleep.”

 

“That’s not funny, Tony!” Peter cried indignantly, but both of them were laughing again.

 

“It kind of is, Pete.”

 

And even while Peter grumbled and sulked, he secretly thought it was funny, too. 

 

* * *

 

Tony had a rule to never involve non-avengers in his own heroic drama. It was simply too dangerous, and they didn’t deserve to have to fight a war they didn’t start. 

 

Lately, Peter had been getting him to break that rule. It started with Peter and his drug problem (Tony simply  _ adored _ phrasing it that way). More accurately, it started with Tony and his divorce from his work wife, Steve. 

 

_ Really, I’m thinking about Steve not telling me about my parents while Martha Speaks over here is holding me hostage? _

 

The good doctor had infiltrated his lab. She was apparently a lot smarter than Tony had given her credit for. And a lot more idiotic. Who the hell infiltrates the Avengers Tower? Even if she did have some fancy, advanced EMP that temporarily disabled his suit. Although he used lightweight metal for its design, it still felt like fighting in scuba gear when it was offline. Awkward and a little uncoordinated, like when he was a teenager. 

 

Martha Speaks ( _ ha, nice _ ) had taken advantage of his lower defenses to tase him and tie him to one of the inner support beams of his seventieth-floor lounge. Seriously, what was it with villains and tasers?

 

His helmet was locked on, and Tony couldn’t see much in terms of peripheral vision without his screen amplifying what his lenses captured. Directly in front of him, however, he could see the good doctor and some of her mutants growling at him. God, they looked horrible up close. 

 

Tony’s eyes were locked in on one of them, and he couldn’t help but compare her to Nina the Chimera. ( _ Too soon. Still, I’m glad Shuri made me and Banner binge watch it with her as payment for T’Challa having beef with Bucky. Though I still don’t see why she blamed  _ me _ for that, she probably just wanted to watch a show about alchemy with a fellow engineer _ ). 

 

Not-Nina-the-Chimera was similar in build, but instead of a canine body, the mutant had a more feline one. She still had longer hair that couldn’t possibly be a mane and Tony found it deeply disturbing. She had dark spots patterned across her golden-yellow fur, likely meaning she had been spliced with a leopard of some sort. Tony was very glad he was tucked safely inside his suit, as it would most likely be deadly if Not-Nina got her claws into him.

 

“Mr. Stark, you and I are both visionaries.” Tony tore his eyes away from the mutant to look at the doctor. Eerily, she had the same type of hair as Not-Nina and he found it incredibly fascinated and incredibly discomfiting at the same time. He decided to focus on her round glasses to settle himself.

 

“I hate it when supervillains compare themselves to me. It’s so cliché and, honestly doc, I thought you would be above falling into the stereotypical bad-guy monologue.”

 

How long would it be until his suit’s systems were back online? Thirty seconds? A minute? He needed more witty banter to buy him some time and lock down his tower before she hit him with another blast. Now he knew how the hybrids felt when  _ he _ blasted  _ them _ . 

 

“I suppose we keep disappointing each other, don’t we? I’m a typical bad guy in monologue - which doesn’t work if you keep interrupting me, by the way - and you’re a typical hero thinking you can hold out against me while not giving me the coordinates I want. It’s almost boring. I find you trite and conservative with you so-called advancements.”

 

“You’re literally the only person in the multiverse who has ever called me that.” Tony’s bristling wasn’t completely a facade, he genuinely didn’t like being called boring. He was a sagittarius for crying out loud! Dr. Evil (she lost her right to playfully be called the good doc) chuckled at that.

 

“Of course others would think you’re a ground breaker. They’re tiny, we’re giants. But you have fear, and I don’t. That means I will always be bigger than you.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes at her ego. Did the other Avengers think  _ he _ was this annoying? God, he hoped not.

 

“I get it, your dick is bigger than mine. Can we move on to the part where you tell me that you’ve been creating these pets of yours to close the bridge between human and animal, or to prove that humans are really all id and no superego, or whatever?”

 

At this Dr. Evil laughed a full, genuine laugh. It was a mocking laugh tinged with pity and he hated it.

 

“Oh, Mr. Stark. I didn’t create these beasts to prove anything.” She paused for dramatic affect. 

 

_ Annoying _ , Tony thought for the umpteenth time. 

 

“I did it because I can.” 

 

_ Thwack! _

 

Tony jumped in surprise as much as he could, tied to a large pole. 

 

“That wasn’t keeping me posted.” Peter landed nimbly on his feet a second after Martha collapsed, webbed with mild convulsions.

 

“Kid, have you been practicing your grand entrances? I’m so proud,” Tony complimented. Peter blushed, and was glad his mask covered up his tell. He  _ had _ been practicing his entrances lately. 

 

“I’ll untie you, hold on.”

 

“No need, I just got back online.” Tony flexed his suit and the ropes tore apart. 

 

**I have contacted SHIELD. They will be here before Dr. Hawthorne awakens.**

 

“Thank you FRIDAY.”

 

“I guess I can’t call her Dr. Tucker in my head anymore.” Tony smiled at Peter’s reference. Genius minds really do think alike.

 

“I was calling her Dr. Evil myself.” 

 

“Ha, nice. Quick question: why aren’t the hybrids attacking?” Glancing around, the duo saw that all the creatures were staring at Dr. Hawthorne, but not motioning to move at all.

 

“I guess she hadn’t commanded them before you knocked her out.” 

 

“For a supervillain, she’s super stupid. Lucky us.”

 

“Lucky us,” Tony concurred. “How did you know I was in trouble?”

 

“FRIDAY contacted me. Just because she was down in your suit doesn’t mean she was down in the building.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Isn’t this the part where you invite me to eat so you can avoid running into Director Coulson?”

 

Tony blanched at the accusation and started stuttering out a cover-up before deciding on not bothering with one. Peter was smart enough not to buy excuses anyway.

 

“How’d you know I’ve been avoiding Coulson? How’d you know he’s even still  _ alive _ ?”

 

“I never believe anyone is dead unless I see a body. And wait three days, just to be sure.”

 

“Touche.”

 

“And plus, you always leave right before the authorities show up and explain everything over the phone. That’s avoiding. So why are you avoiding the director?”

 

Tony looked noticeably uncomfortable and was about to answer when SHIELD operatives came through the door, lead by Coulson himself.

 

“Looks like you’re about to find out,” Tony mumbled mostly to himself, but Peter’s acute hearing picked up on it. 

 

Coulson motioned with his hands, and agents spread out to begin rounding up the hybrids and taking Dr. Hawthorne into custody. 

 

“Tony, it’s been awhile.” Coulson extended his hand and Tony clasped it. “It almost felt like you were ignoring me.”

 

“Almost? I must not have done it well enough.” 

 

Peter nearly gasped at how rude his mentor was being, then saw he had a playful smile and realized Tony was doing his routine of being honest and using humor to deflect from his feelings. Coulson now turned to Peter and looked him up and down with a very excited and fond expression.

 

“And you must be Peter. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.” 

 

Coulson extended his hand to Tony, and Peter looked at him for guidance. He nodded to indicate Coulson was okay with something akin to pride and sorrow in his eyes. Peter took his hand and shook firmly, the way Aunt May always told him to.

 

“Peter, if it’s alright with your Aunt, I’d like to have some of my friends talk to you. Their names are Dr. Fitz and Simmons. They’re scientists, like you. And they help people, also like you. If you’re interested, they’d like to talk to you about school.”

 

“School?” Peter looked toward Tony in confusion, but Tony wasn’t meeting his eyes.

 

“Yes, an academy. Tony, is there somewhere the three of us can talk privately?” 

 

“Yeah, follow me.” Tony walked toward the elevator and the two followed.

 

“Peter, have you ever heard of the SHIELD Academy of Science and Technology?”

 

* * *


	4. Lost in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides whether or not to go to the Academy and his family voice their opinions. Final chapter, enjoy!

Tony and Peter were enjoying a rare moment of peace. In Tony’s personal suite, they were curled up on the couch watching  _ Home Alone: Lost in New York _ . 

 

“The older I get the less I sympathize with Kevin,” Tony said.

 

“The older I get the more I sympathize with him.” Peter drew a laugh out of the older man with that.

 

“That’s because you’re the most compassionate person in the multiverse. You couldn’t begrudge a potato if you tried.”

 

“Potatoes have done nothing to warrant begrudging.”

 

“Point made.”

 

“Mm.” 

 

There was a lull in conversation, but it was nice. A comfortable quiet. The duo was pleasantly tired from a day tinkering with their suits and Thai takeout. Peter was sleeping over again and he had no need to rush home, which he was taking full advantage of.

 

“You’re going, aren’t you?”

 

The peace wasn’t broken by Tony’s question, but there was a new weight that was settling in the air, like a shadow.

 

“Aunt May said I could go if I finish the school year with all A’s. My birthday is in May, so I’ll be sixteen. She wants to help me get my license before I go.”

 

“Sixteen. I  _ know _ your young, but I forget what that means sometimes.” He rubbed a hand over his eyes, suddenly exhausted.

 

“Like with Kevin.” Tony smiled underneath his hand.

 

“Yeah, kid. Like with Kevin.” 

 

“They told me the location of the school is classified, but I’m assuming it’s in another state.”

 

“You would be assuming correctly.”

 

“Not… in Germany?” Tony chuckled. He admired the way Peter could always lift his spirits, and never seemed to stay upset for long.

 

“No, the academy is in the U.S.”

 

“Cool. Aunt May told me that if I leave the country without telling her again she’ll break your neck. And who would fix my suit if she sent you to an early grave?” 

 

Peter was teasing now, and Tony knew everything would be okay. He was nervous, yes, but excited about this new adventure.  _ He should be _ , Tony thought.  _ And I should be, too _ .

 

“Will you visit?” Peter was laying down on the couch, the top of his head almost touching the outside of Tony’s thigh. He craned his neck to look up at his favorite hero with so much earnestness and concern that it damn near tore Tony’s heart in two.

 

“Of course I’ll visit. Pepper, too. They love us over there. I’m the engineer, but she’s they’re favorite. It offends me. They’re right to love her more, naturally, but I’m still offended.”

 

Peter smiled.

 

“She’s my favorite, too,” he joked. 

 

“Traitor. Remind me not to buy that car I was planning on getting you.”

 

“Wait, I was just kidding! My new favorite is whoever gets me a car.” Tony didn’t need to look down to Peter to know the kid was grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“Admit it, you don’t know what you would do without me.” He was aiming for a light tone, but Peter took on a somber attitude.

 

“I really don’t. I don’t know what I would do without either of you. Or Aunt May.” He fidgeted with his hands for a second, a classic Peter sign of insecurity.

 

“Can I ask you for a favor? It’s not an emergency or anything,” he quickly added. Tony raised an eyebrow, trying to make eye contact with the suddenly nervous boy.

 

“You can ask me anything, you know that.”

 

“Can we, um, can you hug me? Please?” Tony softened immediately.

 

“Of course, kid. Come here.” 

 

Peter got up from his outstretched position and hugged his mentor tight, who hugged him back just as tightly. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you.”

 

“I’m gonna miss you, too, Pete.” 

 

After a few seconds, another pair of arms joined in. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you, Pepper,” Peter whispered.

 

“Not if I call you every day,” she promised. 

 

Peter never knew he could feel so happy and so sad all at once. More than that, Peter never knew he could ever again feel so full of love. 

 

“I love you guys.”

 

“We love you, too,” Pepper and Tony spoke at the exact same time. 

 

* * *

 

_ Five months later. _

 

Pepper was explaining to Tony how the projects he was funding from MTI were beginning to make revenue when she was interrupted by FRIDAY.

 

**Sir, you have an incoming call from May Parker.**

 

“Answer the call,” Pepper spoke before Tony could.

 

“Hey there, May. What’s going on?” Tony kept his tone upbeat, but Pepper could tell he was worried. May only ever called when Peter was in trouble or to yell at Tony for getting Peter into trouble. Pepper  _ adored _ her.

 

“You need to come over. You and Pepper,” May spoke firmly, there was never any panic in her voice. 

 

“I’m here, May.” 

 

“Hello, dear.” May’s tone warmed notably at her presence.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Peter needs you. He says it’s an emergency.” Pepper looked at Tony, who’s jaw had set in determination.

 

“We’ll be there in eight minutes.”

 

Tony didn’t bother with the front door to the apartment, he and Pepper each flew in their own iron suits through the window to Peter’s room where he and May were waiting. Peter was splayed out face-down on his bed, with a pillow covering his head. 

 

“What’s wrong with him, is he okay?” Tony didn’t bother with formalities, as he knew making Peter his priority was better manners in May’s book.

 

“He says he’s not going. You two are taking him to the airport  _ tomorrow _ and he says  _ he’s not going _ .”

 

“I see. May, do you mind giving us a sec?” May looked over to Pepper with concern and confusion in her eyes.

 

“Sure. I just don’t understand, he was so excited yesterday. I’ll go make some tea.”

 

May closed the door behind her, and Tony and Pepper sat on his bed, Pepper closer to the head of it. She placed a warm hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Peter? Do you want to tell us what’s going on?”

 

“M nt ging,” came the mumbled reply beneath the pillow. Pepper gently moved the pillow off of his head.

 

“Wanna try that again, hon?”

 

“I’m not going,” he stubbornly proclaimed.

 

“We got that part, kid,” Tony said affectionately. “Why did you tell your aunt that you changed your mind?”

 

Peter let out a long-suffering sigh.

 

“Because Aunt May bought new suitcases.” Tony glanced at Pepper, who gave him and  _ I dunno _ expression, and they waited for him to continue.

 

“She bought new suitcases and I started packing. She said I should take some pictures, so I got the one we took at my birthday dinner last month and I - I just couldn’t put it in. I couldn’t pack you guys away.” 

 

Peter lunged for his pillow and slammed his face into it as sobs wracked his body. 

 

“I don’t want to leave you guys. You’re my family.” 

 

“Oh,” was the only think Pepper could say. 

 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s not an emergency.” 

 

“Kid,” Tony said as he got up to kneel by his side, “it doesn’t need to be an emergency for us to be together.” 

 

Peter’s crying renewed with a vengeance, and he threw himself into Tony’s arms.

 

“I’m going to see if May needs help with the tea. I’ll give you guys a moment,” Pepper stated quietly before leaving the room.

 

Peter sniffed, then pulled himself away from Tony.

 

“Is Pepper okay?” Tony nodded distractedly, looking at the door.

 

“Yeah, I’ll just check on her real quick. Be right back.”

 

Tony closed the door, but with the cheap wood and his super hearing, Peter could hear everything. Pepper was  _ upset _ . 

 

“If he doesn’t want to go he shouldn’t go.” 

 

“Pep,” Tony said in that tone that Peter didn’t understand. The tone that sounded as if they had lost something.

 

“No! Don’t  _ Pep _ me. Peter doesn’t want to go. You told me to encourage him as long as he wanted to go and I did. He doesn’t want to go anymore. He wants to stay, just let him.”

 

“Honey,” May chimed in carefully, “we all know that Peter really does want to go. He has a hard time letting go of the people he cares about, is all. He’s sad about leaving now, but he’s going to be so happy once he’s there.”

 

“How do you know?” Pepper asked. “How do you know he’s gonna be happy? What if he calls you in the middle of the night because he hates it and wants to come back home?”

 

Pepper’s throat sounded tight, as if she were crying. But that couldn’t be right, Pepper never cries. Peter’s own throat tightened in sympathy, and he stood up to press his ear against the door.

 

“If that happens,” Tony sounded like he was only a few inches from Pepper, likely holding her. “Then we’ll go and pick him up. If he gets there and hates it, we’ll pick him up. But if he gets there and loves it, then wouldn’t that be amazing?”

 

A pause. An exhale.

 

“Yeah, that would be amazing. It’s just - I don’t want him to go.”

 

“Neither do we,” May said. “We aren’t supposed to be, we’re his family. We’re not happy that he’s leaving. But we are happy that he’s growing.” 

 

“No matter what happens, everything is going to be okay.”

 

“Everything is going to be okay,” Pepper repeated the mantra in a slightly muffled manner, as if her mouth was pressed against Tony’s shoulder in a hug.

 

“Peter Benjamin Parker, you come out here this instant. Eavesdropping is rude, and I raised you better than that.”

 

Peter opened the door bashfully.

 

“Sorry Aunt May.”

 

Tony was embracing Pepper, and May was standing a few feet away, giving them space.

 

“And you guys are right, I do want to go. I just don’t want to leave anyone behind.”

 

“Kid, you’re not leaving anyone behind, we’ll always be with you.” Tony didn’t let go of Pepper as he spoke, but she stretched her arm out to him, inviting him closer.

 

“Always,” she said. Peter took her hand and stepped into their embrace. 

 

“Get in here, May,” Pepper playfully commanded her friend and May abandoned a now whistling tea kettle in favor of hugging her nephew and friends. 

 

“And I don’t care if you think it’s an emergency or not, if you need us you call us.”

 

“Jokes on you, I always need you guys.” Peter didn’t want to let on how much he meant that, but Tony squeezed his shoulder anyway.

 

“And we always need you.” 

 

* * *

 

End.


End file.
